Field
The instant disclosure relates to network computing systems, and in particular to scanning network computing systems and network devices.
Description of the Related Art
Computing system networks typically include a group of interconnected computing systems and computing devices. The computing systems and computing devices typically are linked together through communication channels to facilitate communication and the sharing of computing resources between the computing systems and computing devices.
The computing systems and computing devices within a given computing system network typically are authorized computing systems and devices native to the computing system network. However, a computing system network also may include one or more unknown, unmanaged, unauthorized or non-standard computing systems or devices that may be foreign to the computing system network. Such computing systems or devices are generally referred to as dark matter or dark matter computing systems and devices.
Dark matter systems and devices within a computing system network can present a risk to the security, authenticity and performance of the computing system network. The ability to identify and possibly remediate dark matter systems and devices within a computing system network can improve the overall management and operation of the computing system network. Also, the ability to recognize authorized computing systems and devices native to the computing system network from dark matter systems and devices that may be foreign to the computing system network likewise can improve the overall management and operation of the computing system network.
Conventional applications and tools exist that can determine the type and capabilities of endpoints within a particular network. However, such existing applications and tools typically use passive or indirect methods, such as monitoring traffic to and from network endpoints for information about those endpoints, to assist in identifying and determining network endpoints.